


Hold me tight and never let me go

by apieformydean



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Everything is fluff and nothing hurts, First Meetings, Fluff, Frerard, Gen, Mikey and Pete ship Frerard so hard, Red Haired Gerard Way, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background petekey, but i mean who doesn't, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard sighed and sat down on a bench here as well. That’s what his day was; from bench to bench. Well, that and unexpected rides with flirty strangers on death-machines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me tight and never let me go

**Author's Note:**

> basically just 2800 words of fluff where Frankie works in an amusement park - which is the place that Gee hates the most. enjoy! xoxo

Gerard hated all of this.

The crowd, the sounds, the lights. _All_ of this. The amusement park at night was the worst thing ever, he wanted to go home and forget about even leaving his room.

He hated his mom, too. Why the hell was she so damn protective when it came to Mikey? Yes, Pete was three years older than his little brother. But Gerard and his mom both knew perfectly well she wouldn't have let her little boy out with just anybody. She liked Pete and Gerard suspected she only wanted him to go with them to get out of the house a bit.

"Okay, Gee, you _have_ to try this one!" Pete laughed and galloped to the redhead. Mikey was right next to him, holding his hand. He was quiet but Gerard knew he was having fun. His bitchface always failed on his brother.

Gee was sitting on a bench next to a huge octopus-like machine. Even _watching_ the other two spinning on it gave him flips in his stomach, let alone _sitting_ on it.

"No, thanks," he smirked at Pete. The smaller boy just took a glance at Mikey who nodded. Pete's eyes twinkled with something evil and Gerard was a bit alarmed.

"Come on, big boy, I'm not letting you miss out on this one!" Pete grabbed Gerard's upper arm and pulled him to his feet.

"No, I don't want to, let me go!" the redhead protested but Mikey helped his almost-boyfriend. They dragged him to the cashier and pushed him in front of the window.

"One round, please!" Mikey told the guy sitting in the cashier’s box. Gerard was about to protest again, when he caught a glimpse of the boy in there.

He was just gorgeous. His hair was black in the middle, painted blond on the sides. He wore a black and white striped shirt and smiled a beautiful smile at Gee. He had a ring in his bottom lip and the redhead blinked at him, amazed.

"So it's only you?" the teen behind the glass asked. Gerard looked around, realising his brother and Pete left him alone.

"I hate them," Gee mumbled. "Erm, no, I don't really want to try this-"

"You afraid of heights?" the boy asked. Gerard didn't want to look miserable so he answered:

"No, _of course_ not," But looking at the 'octopus' and how high its arms raised the fancy double seats with all the screaming people... he didn't understand why he was still there. "I'm just... it's... so lame to go alone."

"Oh, if that's the only problem," the black-haired boy grinned at him, and opened the door of the cashier's block. He got out with a small huff. "Hayley!" he called at the blue-haired girl who was standing behind the block, talking to a small strawberry blond guy, smoking a cigarette. She was wearing weird colourful clothes and Gerard decided if he were attracted to girls, she would definitely be his type.

"Yep?" she asked back, taking a curious look at Gee, then turning to the cashier guy again.

"Hold the fort, okay?" He asked, walking up to Gerard. “I'll be back soon.”

"Aye aye, captain," the girl winked at the ebony-haired teen, who just grinned.

When he stood next to Gee, the redhead realised how small he was compared to himself. However, his playfulness and cheery nature compensated it.

"Let's go, shall we?" he motioned towards one of the seat pairs and Gerard had no words so he just got in.

He sat there awkwardly as the smaller boy sat in from the other side. He fastened his belt and glanced over at Gee.

"Oh, yes, that's what I should tell you: fasten you belt tight," he smiled and before Gerard could have done anything, he was already reaching for it. He was leaning over the redhead, slightly touching his tight as he clicked the belt in.

"My name is Frank, by the way," he shot a lopsided smile at Gee who really didn't want to notice how his eyes looked like hot whiskey, but of course he did.

"I-I'm Gerard," he managed to stutter out. Frank pulled the safety rails on their laps and that's when the taller boy realised he was really doing this.

"Alright, darling, there's no going back!" the black-haired teen peered past him and nodded towards Hayley behind the table of buttons and switches. The girl showed him a thumbs up and pushed some buttons.

The octopus came to life. Hayley turned the music up louder and lights started running along the machine's arms. They started going around the base, in a slow but increasing speed. They were about to rise, too. The people in the other seats seemed excited and stopped talking. That's when Gerard would _start,_ of course.

“Okay, so how high will this thing go again?” he asked in a small voice which was barely audible in the sounds of the amusement park. People were screaming around them and the awful music was far too loud. They started rising and Gerard was on the verge of screaming for someone to take him down.

“What?” Frank asked with too much articulation so Gee would understand it. The redhead was sitting on the very edge of his seat and Frank was sitting, well, like a normal person so Gerard decided he had to get closer. He shuffled but as he did, the damn octopus _had_ to take a really fast turn of course and he was technically leaning on the black haired teen’s shoulder for support now.

“Oh my god, I fucking hate this, please let me down!” he yelped, shutting his eyes and burying his face in his hands. The smaller boy put a reassuring hand on his arm.

“Hey, Gerard, just relax, okay? You won’t get hurt up here,” Frank told him, and the redhead lifted his head to see the other teen’s eyes and small smile. “I won’t let you fall, okay? Try holding on to the bar,” Frank advised, leaning to Gee’s ear. When he saw the taller boy becoming a bit more comfortable, he added: “Of course only if you getting on my lap wasn’t intentional. If it was, please go on,” he grinned cheekily at the Gerard who could feel his cheeks heat up immediately.

“Why'd it have been?” Gee asked and tried to push himself away from Frank just to crash against him again when the octopus took another turn.

“Honey, I still have no idea what you’re saying,” the jet-black haired boy laughed and helped Gerard to sit back in his seat. The redhead suspected he did, since he could hear every word Frank said but he just left it.

“I’m so sorry,” the taller teen gripped the safety rail finally and he didn’t look at Frank. He was at least talking clearly now. “I didn’t want to- you know, disturb your personal space or anything.”

It was all just too cringy for himself as well. Why must he be _so_ socially awkward?

“It’s okay, I really don’t mind,” he answered with a smile.

Gerard didn’t understand him. Frank just got on the most awful thing in the whole park with a total stranger who is weird and looks fucking lost and he was just so nice and even _flirty_ , which was a completely new thing for Gee.

“So, who are your friends?” Frank asked. “They seemed rather insistent on you coming up here.”

“Yeah, my little brother and his new boyfriend,” Gerard rolled his eyes but smiled a bit finally. He really tried to ignore the fact that they were rather high on the metallic octopus now. “They think _this_ is what I need to loosen up a bit,” he added, knowing it really wasn’t.

“Well they’re happy now as I can see,” Frank nodded at the bench Gee had been sitting on just some minutes ago. The redhead saw the two teens grinning at them from down there. He thought about what he would get from his mom if he killed both of them. It seemed like a good deal, though.

“Oh god,” he stuttered as the octopus took another unexpected turn, and he was leaning against Frank again.

“It’s just Frank, really,” the black haired teen grinned at him.

“I hope you know that’s an awfully lame thing to say,” Gerard chuckled at him. He took the bar again, and held it with both hands, making sure he wouldn’t end up on Frank again.

“It still made you laugh, which I take as a win,” the smaller boy winked at the redhead. Gee just shook his head and laughed. He was fully blushed but hoped Frank couldn’t see anything of it in the dark.

“You know, it’s not even that bad up here,” he said, not really believing he said it. He still hated the whole octopus thing but he didn’t hate _this_ round.

“Well, as this is my life, I’m happy to hear that,” Frank grinned at him. “Too bad it’s almost over,” he pouted. Gee couldn’t help a relieved sigh and the other teen laughed.

The rest of the ride – which meant like two more minutes – they spent in silence, Gerard totally aware that Frank stole small glances at him occasionally. The redhead, however, couldn’t be mad at him. When their pair of seats slowly started towards the ground, Gee felt something in his chest he didn’t want to think about.

Their seat settled on the ground, and after some more rounds, it stopped.

“See? I told you I’d take you down in one piece,” Frank grinned as he lifted up the bars from their laps.

“Yeah, you did,” Gerard smiled at him and unfastened his belt. His head was a bit dizzy from the spinning and all but he managed to get out of the seat and hop on the ground. “Thank you for the ride,” he said as Frank got out of there as well.

“Not at all,” the smaller boy smiled, and his smile grew into a grin as he reached out for Gee’s hair and fixed it with running his hand through it. “Now it looks perfect again.”

“T-thanks,” Gerard said again, blushing as Frank was staring at his face shamelessly. “Well, I guess I have to go,” he added, thinking how Pete and Mikey must have laughed at him behind his back now. “I’ll see you around?”

“I really hope so, Gee,” Frank smiled at him and gave him an unexpected kiss on the cheek. Gerard couldn’t take it anymore, he just turned around and walked away, not daring to look back at the most adorable boy on Earth. His legs were jelly and his mind a wet sponge as he made his way to the boys.

“Look at _youuu_ ,” Pete teased as soon as he got back to them. His face must have been as red as his hair.

“You’re adorable, Gee, seriously,” Mikey shook his head at his brother.

“Shut up, it was all your fault,” Gerard tried to defend himself but he was too weak for it. All he could think about was the raven-haired boy’s eyes and smile and his compliments.

“I think I heard ‘thank you so much Peter dear for making me go up there and talk to the cute cashier guy’,” Pete smirked at him. “In which case, you’re very welcome.”

“You are unbelievable,” Gee huffed. Mikey and Pete just grinned and snickered as they stood up and started walking hand in hand to the next machine, a rollercoaster. Gerard would have never admitted it but he actually _was_ grateful for them for putting him up there. Frank was the most interesting person Gee had met in months. To say his school was a brick factory was an understatement.

“You wanna come with us?” Mikey asked his brother, knowing the answer already.

“I mean, you can never know where handsome little emos are,” Pete added, shrugging nonchalantly.

“Have you looked by my side?” the younger Way brother gave his boyfriend a small smile and Pete’s grin grew from ear to ear.

“Alright, Gee, just don’t wander too far from here, okay?” the black haired boy told him, and the two boys took off to the row in front of the rollercoaster. Gerard sighed and sat down on a bench here as well. That’s what his day was; from bench to bench. Well, that and unexpected rides with flirty strangers on death-machines.

Gerard was watching his brother and Pete for some minutes, and he was looking around the park as well. He really thought it was time to go home. His eyes wandered back towards the octopus, hoping for- whatever. Gee couldn’t even form the sentence in his head because the guy he was looking for was making his way towards him with quite long steps compared to his body.

“Gee, hey,” Frank grinned as he stopped in front of him.

“Frankie?” Gerard asked and he didn’t even want to give him a pet name until he did. “I mean Frank, your name is Frank, I didn’t just call you _Frankie_ -“

“It’s okay,” the black haired teen chuckled. “I hate it actually but from you it sounded cute,” he winked at Gee. The redhead was a bit too taken aback by the fact the little guy was back with him to be flattered.

“So?”

“So what?” Frank seemed to be unable to stop smiling.

“So how come you got out of your cashier box and are back to talking to me?”

“ _So_ , I asked Hayley and she said it was okay for her to take my shift now, so I was wondering if…” for the first time that day, Frank was the one looking unsure. He looked down at his feet before giving Gee a shy smile. “Do you like popcorn?”

 

“I mean, I have no idea what was going on but I think I really don’t want to know,” Gerard grinned at Frank. They were sitting on a bench, fairly far away from the rollercoaster, a huge box of popcorn on Gerard’s lap. A bolding but happy fat guy at the popcorn machine seemed to know and like Frank a lot so they got the box for free along with a cheeky wink towards the black haired teen.

“They look quite adorable together, to be honest,” Frank nodded, taking a handful of popcorn and throwing it in his mouth.

“Yeah, they are okay,” Gerard shrugged, kicking the dirt with his dirty red chucks. “I think he’s the right one for Mikey, actually,” he admitted. “As long as they stay at Pete’s for the night.”

Frank was laughing, throwing his head back and looking wonderful. His laugh was gorgeous as well. Okay, others might have thought it was like a dying goose but it made Gee’s stomach flip with something he could describe as the goddamn metaphorical butterflies.

“And what about you, pretty boy?” Frankie turned to him, expression open with curiosity. “Who do you have?”

“No one?” Gerard raised his brows, chuckling at the absurdity of the thought. Who would want _him_? He looked down at his half-empty box of popcorn.

“How come?” Frank frowned.

“Well, being a socially awkward gay boy who dyes his hair bright red and collects comics must be really appealing to everybody,” he grimaced. “Except it’s not.”

“It is for me,” the black haired teen smiled at him shyly again, and Gerard looked up at him in the eye. He wasn’t joking, behind his cheeky sentences he was all serious about it. “Have you ever been to a con, Gerard?”

“Why do you change subject like that?” Gee chuckled in disbelief at Frank.

“I’m curious about things, don’t hate me,” the smaller boy grinned. “I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the next con in town, maybe even cosplaying or something.”

“What, I would be Mary Jane and you’d be Spiderman?” Gerard laughed, shaking his head.

“Oh my God, yes!” Frank hopped to his feet with eternal glee on his face. Gee’s smile disappeared right away.

“No, I was just kidding!”

“But I wasn’t. Come to con with me, Mary Jane!” Frank asked, taking Gerard’s hand between his.

“What?” Gee huffed with a concerned grin on his face.

“Because proms are lame, come to con with me instead,” Frankie explained.

“You must be suffering from some sort of craziness,” Gee eyed him with a genuine smile.

“I might be," Frank shrugged and grinned back at him. He knew he already won, "but without that I sure as fuck wouldn’t have the courage to ask out the prettiest nerd on Earth who I’ve met just an hour ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> do we need another chapter of this?  
> anywhooo let me know what you think of this ficlet in the comments :33


End file.
